


Mountain On The Bus

by GasolineGhuleh



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Biting, Choking, Dom/sub, F/M, Marking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GasolineGhuleh/pseuds/GasolineGhuleh
Summary: Mountain decides to prove to the other Ghouls who owns you around here.
Relationships: Earth Ghoul/Reader
Kudos: 25





	Mountain On The Bus

You stretch on the bed of the tour bus, back arching luxuriously beneath the thick cotton robe adorning your frame. This would be the fifth time you’ve been with Mountain, and he was beginning to understand your limits as well as his own. You had to admit to yourself, it’s been nice being the tour tricycle for a while. While all the Ghouls and the Ghoulettes were fun, Dew and Mountain were your personal favorites of the bunch.

As if on queue you heard the door of the bus open and shut, as one of them walked towards you. The small cloth barrier dividing the bed on the bus and the walkway twitched open as Mountain poked his head in. Satisfied with what he saw, the Ghoul held up one finger to you: “wait”. You nodded and scooted yourself closer to the wall to make room for him, as you had done the previous nights.

A moment later the curtain moved again and the Ghoul joined you, now divested of his concert attire. He was dressed in only soft black boxers and his mask and, judging by his instantly roving hands, wanted your robe removed as well. You were naked underneath save for a pair of underwear, as he had requested you to be before the concert. 

Mountain climbed over you, settling himself across your hips and looking down at you, his piercing eyes already aglow with lust. He places one finger against your lips and you open obediently, allowing him to gently probe your mouth. His other hand settles on your breast, lightly roaming over your nipple.

“Suck,” he states. You close your lips around his finger and suck softly, watching as he moves his hips over you in small, slow movements. A man of few words, you trust Mountain to move you where he wants you, or utter a single command if it’s needed. You move your hips in a rhythm with his, catching the Ghoul off guard. His eyes widen briefly before narrowing in pleasure. “Again.” You smile to yourself around his finger and buck your hips more, giving him the friction he needs.

Within a few moments it becomes clear that Mountain no longer wants to wait before he has his way with you. There are other Ghouls to be serviced, and he only has an allotted time. He rises on to his knees and rolls you over quickly, practically tearing your underwear off of you. This leaves you in a prone position, as expected by your other encounters with him. You feel him pause behind you and you turn your head to look at him.

“Open.” Mountain nudges your knees apart slightly and you follow his lead, cursing yourself for even needing to be told. “Okay?” he asks. You nod and turn forward again as you feel one of his fingers softly probing your entrance. You moan softly and drop your forehead onto your arms, allowing yourself to thoroughly enjoy the sensations as his other hand grabs your ass, kneading with a growing urgency.

You shake your ass from side to side, attempting to entice the Ghoul to take his pleasure from you already. As soon as you do, both of his hands disappear from your body. You distinctly hear the click of a bottle of lube and the rustle of Mountain’s boxers. The next thing you feel is the head of his cock- something you’re never quite fully prepared for. They say size is just a number but sweet unholy Lucifer is it a large number. You gasp and your head comes up from your arms. Instantly, Mountain’s left hand grips the back of your neck and forces your head back down.

“Stay.” He intones you and you whine, wishing the cock at your hole would be a little more insistent. His hand tightens on the back of your neck to hold you where he wants you as his other hand spreads you open. You feel the not entirely unpleasant stretching sensation as he enters you at his own pace, low growls emanating from within his mask. Finally, after what feels like an eternity, he’s fully seated inside of you. Mountain takes one long stroke out before slamming himself home.

“Ohh my god,” you moan loudly, biting on your hand so that the others on the bus could relax in peace. The hand holding your neck comes up to your hair, tugging you back roughly and forcing you in a semi-arched position. Mountain growls deeply, a bass-like groan that you can feel vibrating against your skin. He starts to thrust in earnest, hitting that spot inside of you that makes you see stars. You keen softly and try to crawl forward, needing just a moment. Mountain sees this and brings his other hand to your shoulder, holding you in place. He does, however, slow his thrusts into you and allow you to catch your breath.

“Roll?” Mountain questions you, the deep timbre of his voice very likely reaching outside of the small bunk the two of you are occupying. You nod your head as much as you can as he pulls out of you, allowing you to roll to your back.  
Almost instantly he’s on you, pinning your legs back and lining himself up again. With another single word command, he tells you to hold your legs for him as he braces himself with his own. Mountain begins to thrust into you in earnest now, the sound of skin on skin becoming louder and more frenetic as he takes his pleasure from you. 

Mountain leans heavily onto one arm, bringing the other hand to your throat and squeezing gently. He makes pointed eye contact with you and you nod, allowing him to do what he needs. The hand on your throat squeezes and everything amplifies as your oxygen is safely cut off. After a few moments he removes the hand and brings his mouth to your neck instead, biting hard where his hand had been a moment before.

“Mine. They know.”

“Mark me then. Mark me so that they all know.” At your words, Mountain groans again, deeper than before if that’s possible. He bites into your neck hard enough to draw a slight amount of blood before sucking the ruined skin into his mouth, sure to leave a darkened purple mark. His thrusts become disjointed and harder leaving your legs bouncing lewdly in the air above his back.

With a moan loud enough to wake the dead Mountain pulls out of you and cums, most of it landing on your breasts and face. He strokes himself softly once, twice, three more times, each stroke producing another spurt of cum onto you. You breath heavily, lowering your legs slowly and feeling the ache that will no doubt only grow stronger.

“That’s a lot, Mountain!” you exclaim, looking at the mess on your chest.

“Now they know.” Mountain only shrugs and tucks himself back into his boxers. He pats your thigh with an open palm and exits the bunk. You can faintly hear Dew calling to him:

“Hey man, did you claim this one too!?”


End file.
